Inflammation is a complex biological process that occurs in response to stimuli including, for example, infection, damage to cells and/or tissue, irritants, etc. While inflammation is vital for healing and combating infection, abnormal or excessive inflammation can adversely affect the health, comfort and/or mobility of a subject.
A wide range of anti-inflammatory agents are known including steroids (such as glucocorticoids) and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (such as aspirin, ibuprofen, naproxen, etc). However, these drugs may be ineffective at treating some inflammatory conditions and/or may be associated with adverse side effects.
For example, some current anti-inflammatory agents have adverse side effects which include any one or more of gastrointestinal tract damage, renal damage, photosensitivity, hepatic stimulation, headaches, dizziness, Crushing's syndrome, hypertension, hypokalemia, hypernatremia, etc. Furthermore, due to adverse reactions some anti-inflammatory agents may not be suitable for some subjects including, for example, pregnant subjects and subjects with an inflammatory bowel disease. Adverse side-effects of anti-inflammatory agents may result from topical, oral or other forms of administration.
Due to the limitations of many current anti-inflammatory drugs, there is a continual need to develop new anti-inflammatory agents. Identification and isolation or synthesis of compounds with anti-inflammatory properties is desirable.
Reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.